The Trip
by RedHal
Summary: The last written segment of Potions Mistake telling what Harry and Ginny were doing after their time travel adventure. Each chapter will be a country.
1. Prologue

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter

Prologue

"Have you been asked to join the Order?" James asked his Defense Professor.

"Yes, but I declined. Ginny and I are going to travel Europe to learn more about magic. Then, we have to get back home so I can teach the future generation how to defend themselves." Harry said "I've actually decided to go into teaching full time."

"We'll miss you." Lily said to them.

"You'll see me again. Sooner than you think." Harry told her.

"Thank you." James said. "For everything."

"It's my job." Harry said.

0000

"Are you two ready?" Dumbledore asked the two professors in his office.

"Yes sir." They answered.

Harry pulled out the journal Portkey that would be activated automatically in a few seconds. Ginny put her hand on the journal.

"We'll see you in a few seconds." Harry said to the Headmaster with a grin.

With that, the engaged couple disappeared.

00000

Albus Dumbledore was doing some paperwork in his office when he saw a flash appear in front of his desk. He looked up to see Harry and Ginny loose their balance as they landed on top of each other.

"Get off." Harry said to Ginny.

"You're the one on me." She replied.

"Good afternoon." Dumbledore said to the two.

They looked up and saw Albus looking at them amusingly. They quickly stood up.

"Good afternoon, sir." They said.

"Did you enjoy yourselves?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes Sir." They answered.

"Ginny and I have decided to travel Europe for a year before settling down." Harry announced.

"How long should you be gone?"

"A year." Ginny answered. "We'll spend one month per country. Of course, we won't hit all of the countries, but a good amount."

"Very well. Enjoy yourselves. And try to behave yourselves."

"I intend to." A blushing Harry said looking at Ginny.

TBC

Sorry about how long it's been. I'm in a bit of a slump for this story. I'm going to TRY to work on it, but there is no guarantee for the time it takes for updates.


	2. Ireland

**Ireland**

"Can you believe it Harry?" Ginny asked with a sigh as they got off the ferry in Ireland. "Our first REAL vacation. No one asking for autographs, no worries about Tom…no nosy brothers…"

"No nagging mothers" Harry added "No pestering pranksters. Wanna make it five years?"

"Harry" Ginny warned. "We'll already be away long enough. After all, for all your parents know, you're Professor Peeler"

"yeah" he agreed. "Besides, I'm going to miss Megan. So…now that we're here in Ireland, what do you want to do first?"

"Shop!" she exclaimed excitedly as she now had a rich husband-to-be-to-be as she asked him to redo the proposal, but knew he was going to

"Dad warned me" Harry muttered under his breath

0000

After about two hours with Ginny buying clothes and souvenirs and Harry only buying a tour guide, the couple decided to do some sightseeing

"Interesting" Harry said as they explored some ancient burial tombs after half a day of sightseeing around Ireland (gotta love the ability to apparate) "Did you know that the Hill of Tara is one of the most ancient stretches of land in Europe?"

He looked up and saw his girlfriend smirking at him

"What?" he asked

"Here's a piece of trivia." She teased. "Did you know that you sound like Hermione?"

"Oh Merlin, you're right. I've been hanging around her too long" he told her

She giggled and kissed him

"I still love you Harry" she said "so…the Hill of Tara, huh?"

"Yeah" Harry said pulling out the guidebook again. "According to this, it was the seat of high power for all of Ireland"

"Tara…" she mused as if there was something about that name.

"Ginny?" Harry asked

"Huh?" she asked

"You spaced out" He told her

"Sorry" she apologized. "Just…something about that name. I like it.

"I see" he said knowingly putting in the back of his mind that Tara should be a possibility for a name for a girl

And come to think of it, add an 'N' at the end of the name and the name Taran comes up.

"Good twin names" he mused

"Pardon?" Ginny asked

"Nothing" he said not wanting his girlfriend to catch him thinking about kids. At least…not yet anyways.

A/N: Sorry it was so short, but I've been really struggling with some of my older stories and I've gotten so caught up with some new material. If you have any ideas for little adventures, please PM me. And don't forget to review with no flames please


	3. Spain

Spain

After spending a month in Ireland just taking in the sights, Harry and Ginny then apparated south.

"Okay…now where are we?" Ginny asked Harry.

"Well, judging by the fact I can't understand a single word anyone is saying, we're on the continent" Harry said.

"Translator spell?" Ginny asked

"Translator spell" Harry confirmed

The two pulled out their wands and did a quick spell on themselves. Once the translator spell was cast, they were instantly able to read the Spanish signs.

"Valencia, Spain" Harry answered Ginny's initial question. "What do you want to do here in Spain?"

Harry did NOT like the smirk Ginny formed.

0000

A few minutes later, Ginny was outside a dressing room with a camera in her hand grateful she had that talk with Hermione about some of ancient muggle pastimes in different cultures as back in Primary School, Hermione did a report on Spain.

"I'm NOT coming out!" Harry's voice came

"PLEASE Harry" Ginny said. "It's not like anyone knows its you…except the curator who happens to be a wizard and allowed us to do this"

The dressing room door opened to reveal Harry in a Matador costume.

"I look ridiculous" Harry declared as Ginny snapped some pictures

"I think you look quite dashing" Ginny argued

"Signor Potter" the curator said "We are ready for you"

"We? Who's we?" Harry asked nervously. "Ready for what?"

"Oops" Ginny said innocently. "Did I forget to mention I signed you up for bullfighting lessons?"

"You WHAT?" Harry gasped. "Why didn't YOU sign up?"

Ginny just shrugged apologetically and tugged on a lock of her flaming red hair.

"Ginny. That is just a myth and you know it" Harry accused

"C'mon Harry" Ginny said seductively as she walked up to her dressed up boyfriend and slipped her arms around his neck. "You can take on dragons, hippogriffs, Death Eaters, Voldemort himself, your cousin, even a basilisk… a small measly bull should be CHILDSPLAY"

Harry groaned as he started to cave. Ginny then ran her fingers through his messy hair the way Lily had said she had done to get James to do WHATEVER she wanted.

Sure enough, it was hereditary

"The things I do for you" Harry caved.

"Thanks Harry. You won't regret this" Ginny said before kissing her boyfriend

0000

A half an hour later,

Not only did Ginny get some picture of Harry bullfighting, which, as she said, had been child's play compared to the dragons, but she also got some video footage after Signor Rodriguez gave her a video camera knowing that this was something to catch the WHOLE thing on film.

"Great job Signor Potter" Signor Rodriguez said. "You are a natural."

"14 years of dealing with my uncle and cousin does that" Harry said after the bull was put up. "And Uncle Vernon was worse than the bull"

"Your girlfriend was telling me that you once took on a basilisk. Would you like to give a Catoblepas a go?"

"A what?" Harry asked

"Right. The story goes you were raised muggle. A Catoblepas is a bull-like creature from Ethiopia with a poisonous look and breath. If someone catches its eye then the victim looses his or her voice and starts to have fatal convulsions"

Harry and Ginny looked at each other

"Sorry." Harry said politely. "I promised my mother I wouldn't do anything to that extent ever again. I was pushing it with the bull. But thanks anyways"

"No problem. Not many go for it and with what Signorita Weasley was telling me of your plans for her, I don't blame you."

"Gracias for allowing me to have this experience" Harry said before magically taking off his outfit and getting back into his muggle clothes

"You're welcome"

Harry and Ginny then left the Bullfighting museum.

"So…you had a chance to go up against a Catoblepas" Ginny mused

"Hagrid will be getting one any day now" Harry joked

The two lovebirds laughed and prepared to spend the month in Spain.

The End

A/N: In case you haven't figured it out now, each chapter will be one day in each of my planned countries. The other days, I will leave up to your imagination as I've never been to Europe.

.


	4. France

France

The day after Harry's birthday, which was celebrated in Palma, Harry covered Ginny's eyes and apparated them both to a different location.

"Happy 13 day early birthday" Harry whispered as he uncovered Ginny's eyes.

Ginny INSTANTLY recognized the location and squealed as she kissed her boyfriend.

After all, ever since the Tri-Wizard tournament and meeting the Beauxbaton students, Ginny had a fascination for anything French and they were standing on the Eiffel Tower.

"As this is your birthday month," Harry told her as they pulled out of the kiss. "You get to decide what we do"

"Well…" She said whispering what she wanted

"Ginny. We're in the City of Love and you want to LEAVE?"

"We can come back on my birthday" she said.

"That's one of the things I love about you. You're so unpredictable" Harry said before apparating them off the tower

When they reappeared,

"Here we are. Marseille" Harry said looking around. "Pretty nice city"

"Let's explore a bit" Ginny said grabbing her boyfriend's wrist and dragged him around the town.

"Bill just HAD to get engaged to Fleur, didn't he?" Harry muttered under his breath.

0000

After a few hours of sightseeing, Harry and Ginny were enjoying some chocolate by the bay when,

"'ARRY!"

Harry stood up quickly before he was tackled into a hug by a blond 13 year old.

"Gabrielle?" Harry asked

"Gabrielle!" a man scolded his daughter. "You do not go about hugging complete strangers."

"He's no stranger Papa" Gabrielle explained. "You remember 'Arry Potter"

"Bonjour Monsieur Delacur" Harry greeted

"'Arry" Madame Delacur greeted before giving him the customary kiss on both cheeks. "What brings you to Marseille?"

"My girlfriend Ginny Weasley" Harry introduced as he motioned said girl

"Bonjour" Ginny greeted

"Bill's sister?" Monsieur Delacur asked

"Oui" Ginny confirmed using as much French as she could.

"Well, any family of Bill's is our family" Madame Delacur said "Please allow us to show you around Marseille"

"We would be honored" Ginny said accepting the gesture

It was all Harry could do not to groan. After all, the Delacur's were a wizarding family. That meant that they'd show off all the wizarding location which means chances were that all of France would find out about his and Ginny's stay in the country.

"How long will you two be in France?" Monsieur Delacur asked

"A month" Ginny said. "Harry and I are taking a year off to just travel the continent."

"Well, after our tour of Marceille," Madam Delacur said "I'll give you a list of all the wizarding sites you two will want to visit."

"Merci" Harry said doing a REALLY good job hiding the groan.

After all, if the Bulgarian Minister could recognize him, what's to stop every other wizard in Europe?


	5. Switzerland

A/N: I realized I misspelled 'Delacour' after I posted the French chapter. Sorry about that

**Switzerland**

After the final part of the French trip which was to actually SEE the Palace of Beauxbatons, Harry apparated the two of them to a Swiss Chatlet that was owned by his family

When they relaxed a bit, the two decided to go exploring. Harry wasn't sure he was liking the smirk on his girlfriend's face

After all, last time he saw that, he ended up dressed in a madator outfit and fought a bull.

"Ginny? What did you do?" Harry asked

"Don't worry Harry. I signed us both up." She said

"What did you do THIS time Ginny?" Harry groaned. "Yodeling lessons?"

"Please Harry. Don't be ridiculous. If I would sign ANYONE up for yodeling, it would be either the Marauders or Fred and George"

"Get that HIGHLY disturbing image out of my head!" Harry exclaimed after the very disturbing sight of his father, godfather, and the twins in Swiss-style outfits.

"Aren't you glad you got your father back?" Ginny teased before apparating the two to the lesson location.

"Okay. THIS I don't mind" Harry said when he found himself at a ski resort.

"I knew you'd like this" Ginny said giving him a small peck on the cheek before going to the counter. "Excuse me. I'm Ginny Weasley and we have a private ski lesson"

"Of course. Right this way" the receptionist said pointing to a door.

0000

A half an hour later,

"It's official" Ginny said as she sat in the snow as Harry stopped the skis. "I can't ski"

"Here" Harry said helping his girlfriend up. "Just think of it as riding a broom"

"It's NOTHING like riding a broom!" She argued as she kept a hold of Harry

"You need balance to stay on the broom right?" he challenged

"Yeah" she admitted

"Just use that balance to stay up."

"Not everyone can ride a broom standing up." She argued "Ron told me about your first Quidditch game"

"Here" Harry said tutoring her "Just potion the skis like I am, bend your knees, and push off."

"I don't know about this Harry."

"Ginny. There is NOTHING you can't do. I should know. I've been dating you for years and one day, I'm going to propose to you in a more romantic way than just packing up. Where and when, I'm not going to say. Besides, if I can ski, you can"

Green eyes locked with brown and Ginny saw the determination in her boyfriend's eyes. His determination sparked her own and she nodded.

"Okay. Let's do this" she said following Harry's instructions

5 minutes later,

"I did it!" she exclaimed as she hugged her boyfriend

"I knew you could!" Harry said responding to the hug. "Wanna go again?"

"What I want is to go inside and get some hot Swiss chocolate" she said as she unstrapped the skis.

"I like that plan." Harry said doing the same

The two walked to the lodge hand in hand.


	6. Germany

Germany

After spending the month in Switzerland, Harry and Ginny apparated to their next destination which was Munich, Germany.

"Whoa!" Ginny exclaimed. "What's going on?"

Harry was also impressed. There was a HUGE celebration going on with the muggles and he even noticed a few witches and wizards getting in on the action as there were a few using small spells to get more out of the big party.

"Of course!" Harry realized. "It's Oktoberfest"

"Huh?" Ginny asked

"It's something Muggles celebrate. I never quite understood it myself since it's a German thing, but, we both could learn something and have some fun. And I should probably send something to Megan for her birthday when it comes around"

"Well, I think our best bet is to go to a library or even a tourist center." Ginny said dragging her boyfriend/soon-to-be-official fiancé (remember, she was going to make him redo the proposal).

A few minutes later, Ginny and Harry emerged from the tourist center with a brochure.

"Interesting" Harry said. "Oktoberfest is merely a traditional celebration of the wedding of Prince Ludwig back in 1810"

"Must have been so big a hit, they celebrate the anniversary too" Ginny joked

"Looks as if we're catching the end of it" Harry added "Should we take advantage while we can?"

"You bet!" Ginny said

"Hold it!" Harry realized something. "What's the drinking age here?"

"Beats me. Why?"

"Because part of Oktoberfest has a LOT to do with beer and I don't think we should be drinking underage."

Ginny just gave him a look

"And who are your father and godfather?" she asked

Harry rolled his eyes knowing the question behind the question:

Since when does breaking the rules matter that much to you?

"Excuse me!" Ginny called out to a local using the translator spell. "What's the drinking age here?"

"16 for wine and beer and 18 for distilled liquor." The local said

"Thank you" Ginny said before turning to Harry and smirked

"Well, let's have some fun" Harry said

0000

At the end of the day,

Harry and Ginny left the fair-grounds laughing. Half of the reason they were laughing was because they had fun between the fair-rides and the small prank or two they pulled. The other half was because they tried the different types of beers as the only type they had been used to was butterbeer which wasn't **really** alcoholic.

"Best day EVER!" Ginny told Harry.

"I agree" Harry agreed "We're definitely going to have to suggest this to the Marauders and your brothers"

Providing our mothers don't kill us" Ginny laughed.


	7. Austria

**Austria**

Halfway through the month of November, Harry and Ginny found themselves in Vienna, Austria watching the stallions at the Spanish Riding School in Vienna.

"I wonder…" Harry mused before excusing himself "I'll be right back Ginny"

"Take your time" Ginny said not taking her eyes off how the magificient horses were moving in synch with the music

Harry left the arena and looked around. He then morphed his body to get out of his disguise (A/N: How many of you remembered he's a metamorphmagus?)

"Harry Potter?" a voice called

Harry turned and saw a man dressed as a muggle, but had a wand holster at his side.

"Yes?" Harry asked

"It's an HONOR" the wizard said shaking Harry's hand making Harry really grateful of the translator spell he was using "I am Hier Geldersman."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Sir." Harry said "Hier Geldersman. I was wondering if there was something similar to this for the magical world. I think Ginny, I guess you could go on and call her my fiancée though she's making me redo the proposal, would LOVE it"

"I'm glad you mention that Hier Potter" Geldersman said with a smile "The magical world DOES have something along the lines of this show. If you don't mind returning with your lady friend around midnight, you both would be in for quite the treat."

"Thank you" Harry said shaking the man's hand and returned to the show

A few minutes later, it ended

"Would you like to see another showing?" Harry asked Ginny

"I would love to. Those stallions were so magnificent." Ginny said. "Did you get tickets for another showing? Is that where you vanished to?"

"You'll see" Harry said with a smirk that would do his father and godfather proud

0000

At 15 till midnight,

Ginny was sound asleep in her hotel room and Harry was getting dressed in his wizard robes. He then pulled out his wand and snuck out of the room and went next door

"Alohomora" Harry whispered after checking the coast

The door opened and Harry smiled at the sleeping Ginny. He walked over to her and knelt down next to her bed. He knew that he had to be EXTREMELY careful with how he did this as Ginny did not like waking up before she got a full night's worth of beauty sleep…not that she needed it in Harry's opinion.

Harry gently touched his lips to hers causing her to stir as she wondered why Harry had snuck into her room at whatever time this was.

"Wow. That actually works?" Harry joked

"What are you talking about?" she asked

"Muggle reference" Harry said thinking of the muggle tales of 'Snow White' and 'Sleeping Beauty'. "C'mon. That special showing's going to start in 13 minutes"

"Wizarding event?" she asked realizing he was in his robes

"Yeah." Harry said "One of the box office managers is a wizard and he recognized me"

"You must have WANTED to be recognized" Ginny accused

"I saw how much you liked the stallions so I figured you'd love whatever they had in the magical world to replace them." Harry said

Ginny smiled and kissed Harry before getting up out of bed

The two apparated back to the school.

"I see you two made it" Hier Geldersman greeted Harry and Ginny

"Yes Heir Geldersman" Harry said before introducing. "This is Ginny Weasley. The girl I was telling you about"

"It's a pleasure to meet you" Ginny said shaking Geldersman's hand

"The pleasure is all mine Frauline Weasley" Geldersman said. "We'll be starting in ten minutes. You might want to grab your seats and get into your disguise Hier Potter"

Harry, after checking the coast, morphed into his 'Hunter Jarter' disguise as Ginny used a charm on herself

(A/N: If you don't remember 'Hunter Jarter' then go back to the original story or 'Consequences')

The couple then walked back into the arena and saw that there were some differences. For one thing, there was a magical barrier as if to protect the stallion replacements.

A few minutes later, the main lights dimmed and the arena lights came on.

The English couple's jaws dropped at the replacement. Instead of men riding stallions, witches, most likely Beauxbatons graduates, were riding unicorns.

Harry now understood what the barrier was for as he recalled hearing how unicorns preferred a woman's touch…especially a virgin.

"Harry" Ginny whispered "This is amazing. I had no idea this existed"

"Megan would have loved this" Harry said thinking of his little sister back in England.

He would have sent her a birthday present last month, but he didn't want to be tracked. Hopefully the gifts he brought from the past and his collection of souvenirs would make up for it.


	8. Italy

Italy

"I just realized something Harry" Ginny said

"And what is that Ginny?" Harry asked

"We're going to be spending Christmas in Italy" Ginny said "And speaking of romance…"

"We were talking about Romance?" Harry joked

"When the bloody hell are you going to REALLY propose to me?" she asked impatiently

"Hey. YOU wanted romantic" Harry argued. "When I think it's romantic enough, you'll get that ring back"

"Just about when I think it IS romantic enough, you do nothing" Ginny pointed out. "What town are we in anyways?"

"Verona" Harry told her knowing that her Shakespeare was severely lacking so she had no idea what was in store.

To the muggle-raised Harry, one place that was up on the romantic chart was the setting of Shakespeare's beloved play 'Romeo and Juliet' which was where they were now.

Now if he could just catch her off guard.

"What's going on?" Ginny said pointing to a crowd

Harry turned and shrugged at the sight of a crowd taking pictures of a balcony.

"I'll go ask" Harry said before walking over to a tourist and quietly used the translator spell on himself. "Excuse me"

The man turned

"Hi. My name is Harry. I was wondering if you knew anything about why there's a crowd here"

"Pleased to meet you Harry" the man said shaking Harry's hand. "My name is Roberto Duca. As for your question…have you ever heard of the English play 'Romeo and Juliet?"

"I have but my girlfriend, almost fiancée, hasn't" Harry said

"Wait a minute" Roberto said pointing at Harry. "Aren't you Harry Potter?"

"Yeah" Harry said really wishing he had morphed his body to looked like Hunter.

"Anyways" Roberto said recalling hearing the stories of Harry's modesty. "This is called the Juliet Wall as this is the balcony that inspired the classic tale"

"Really?" Harry asked sounding interested

"So you mentioned an almost fiancée?" Roberto asked

"Yeah." Harry explained. "I had proposed to her six months ago but it wasn't romantic at ALL and she's making me redo the proposal. So are you a wizard?"

"Muggleborn" Roberto explained "If you like, I could help you"

"How?" Harry said interested.

"I'm originally from Bari, on the other side of Italy, but my brother lives up here in Verona. He heads a theater company that usually performs at the old colleseum." Roberto explained. "I can talk him into giving you two a private showing of the play."

"That'll put Ginny in a REALLY romantic mood and I can make my move." Harry caught on. "Brilliant. How long will it take to get the performance ready?"

"I'll have to talk to my brother, but we could have it ready by tonight"

"Tonight?" Harry asked skeptically

"Lorenzo has his own Shakespeare team that is ready to do plays set in Verona on the spot for the ignorant wizard tourist" Roberto explained "I'm actually dating one of the members"

"Really? Well then I'll have to take you up on your offer" Harry said shaking Roberto's hand

"Meet me here tonight at seven" Roberto said.

The two parted

"Well?" Ginny asked

"You'll see tonight at seven" Harry said kissing her

0000

Later that night at seven

Harry and Ginny were at the Juliet Wall when Roberto walked up to them.

"Ciao Harry"

"Ciao Robert" Harry greeted. "Might I present the girl I was telling you about, Ginny Weasley. Ginny. This is Roberto Duca. His brother has a theater company that explains references to Verona to wizards who don't know a thing about Shakespeare"

"It's an honor to meet you Ginny" Roberto said as they shook hands

"Likewise" Ginny said. "Though why Harry couldn't give me a straight answer, I'll never know"

"All will make sense in a few hours" Roberto said. "But before we get started, the answer to the question Harry told me that you asked is that this wall is known as the Juliet Wall"

"The Juliet Wall?" Ginny asked

Roberto then produced an old shoe

The two British tourists grabbed it and they were transported to an old 15th century villa where a stage was set up

"You must not travel by portkey a lot, do you Harry?" Roberto asked as Ginny giggled as Harry had his tradition portkey landing

"I tend to avoid when possible" Harry admitted as he stood up

Roberto led the two to a bench in front of the stage giving the British couple front row seats despite the fact that they weren't the only viewers. He then went backstage where he was to play the lead.

Truthfully, Harry was looking forward to this as he had never actually SEEN the play.

Suddenly, a man who looked like an older Roberto, no doubt his brother, walked out in the traditional Shakespearian garb.

"Two houses, both alike in dignity, in fair Verona, where we lay our scene, From ancient grudge break to new mutiny, Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean. From forth the fatal loins of these two foes A pair of star-cross'd lover take their life; Whose misadventur'd piteous overthrows Do with their death bury their parents' strife. The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love, And the continuance of their parents' rage, which but their children's end naught could remove, Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage; The which, if you with patient ears attend, What here shall miss our toil shall strive to mend"

Two hours later,

There wasn't a single dry eye in the audience. Even Harry had to admit that this story made his own, prior to Sirius' mistake with the potion, look like a joyful tale.

"A glooming peace this morning." Lorenzo Duca said. "The sun for sorrow will not show his head: Go hence, to have more talk of these sad things; Some shall be pardon'd and some punished: For never was a story of more woe Than this of Juliet and her Romeo"

Everyone in the audience applauded having heard the story in their own language thanks to the translator spell

"You okay Gin?" Harry asked Ginny who was sobbing her eyes out

"That was the sweetest story I've heard since your own tale!" Ginny sobbed "They would rather be together in death than live apart from each other! I know EXACTLY what Juliet went through"

"You do?" Harry asked as he had pulled out the ring but her last statement caught him offguard.

"When we were waiting for you to return from your battle with Tom…if you had died, I knew I wouldn't have been able to go on without you. And with everyone talking about you facing death and you were without your wand and we weren't sure if your dad's wand would work…" Ginny said "Why the bloody hell do you think I went after you Harry? After you left to go teach in the seventies?"

"You wanted to make sure I didn't die on you" Harry realized

"I can't live without you" Ginny told him before grabbing him and kissed him right on the lips creating a snog.

Roberto was about to come out to introduce them to his girlfriend Gulia, who ironically played Juliet. However, seeing his new friends a BIT preoccupied and the fact that Gulia had other places to be, he decided to save the introductions for another day.

However, Roberto smiled when he saw Harry mess with the ring in his hand and slip it onto Ginny's finger while their mouths were a bit preoccupied

When they came up for air.

"I know what you mean" Harry told Ginny. "If you had done what Juliet did, I would have done EXACTLY what Romeo did. I would rather die a premature death than live another day without you….That is why I gave back to you something I think you want"

With that, Harry gently squeezed Ginny's left hand as if to tell her where to look if she was confused. She did and gasped at the familiar diamond ring.

"Ginny Weasley? Will you marry me?" he asked

"Yes Harry Potter. I will" Ginny said before kissing him again

The two were so wrapped up in themselves, they didn't hear the cheering done by the touring wizards and witches from all over the world

The End

A/N: I actually managed not only showing how Harry and Ginny met Roberto, but also managed to find an excuse for them to trust him enough to look after their children. Not a bad chapter if I do say so myself.


	9. Albania

A/N: Sorry it's been a while. I've been having trouble deciding what the two should do in Albania

**Albania**

After spending Christmas in Italy with their new friend Roberto, Harry and Ginny apparated across the Adrianic Sea into Albania.

"Merlin's pants!" Ginny exclaimed as she looked through a travel guide. "Is there NOTHING to do here?"

"There's plenty here" Harry said with a smirk "Museums…museums…remnants of an old castle turned to a museum…"

"You're marrying Ginny Weasley. NOT Hermione Granger" Ginny reminded him though she knew he was joking with her

"We could always check out the forest that Voldemort was hiding out in" Harry suggested

"We are bored" Ginny sighed

"There's got to be SOMETHING we can do here." Harry mused as he looked around the town they had apparated to.

"You know…" Ginny figured. "We've spent the past eight months traveling and taking in the sights…maybe we can just take this month to relax, catch our breaths, and take it easy. And we can go to a few of the museums for Hermione's sake"

"Sounds good" Harry said kissing her

The two walked over to a coffee shop ready to take the month off from sightseeing

TBC

A/N: Sorry it's so short, it was HARD finding something exciting for them to do in Albania. After all, the #1 thing to do in Albania according to lonely is the Archeological Museum. Personally, I would find that interesting being into that sort of thing myself, but I figured that after eight months, they'd be a bit sick of museums.

So to make up for this chapter, I'm going to go on and post Greece which will be a bit more exciting.


	10. Greece

**Greece**

After breaking down and deciding to visit every museum in Albania, Harry and Ginny apparated.

"I have to admit," Harry told his fiancée, "between the two years teaching and the eight months of activities, doing just what Ron would call a 'Boring Museum Trip' was pretty relaxing"

"Now we can pick the pace back up" Ginny said before looking like she had an idea

"Gin?" he asked carefully.

"I JUST remembered hearing about this museum…" she said

Harry groaned. Truthfully, he was all museumed out

"It's actually more of what muggles call a zoo" she explained "But for magical creatures that had its origins in Greece which is quite a large number"

"We can get some souvenirs for Hagrid!" Harry realized "Let's go"

The two apparated to the museum and then put on their disguises. After Harry paid the 12 galleons each to get in and the signed some wavers that said that the museum wasn't responsible of the creatures maimed you, they went in.

"I get it now" Harry said as he and Ginny walked along the exhibits to see either the wax or the creatures that underwent taxidermy statues. "Good thing they don't use real creatures like Muggle zoos use"

"Hermione would come and murder the CEO's" Ginny laughed. "Though, from what I recall reading, 30 years ago, they DID use real creatures. And they do have a few real creatures, but those are mainly the endangered ones brought in for public awareness"

"Ginny!" Harry exclaimed as he saw a book that was in an empty exhibit.

"What is it Harry?" Ginny asked

Harry picked up the tablet that was used as the book that had the words carved in it.

"'This exhibit had once belonged to werewolves as legend goes, King Lycoan of Arcadia had angered a wizard, though the muggles say it was the God Zeus, and was turned into a wolf-human hybrid thus becoming the first werewolf. Werewolfism is highly contagious, though it can only be passed on when a werewolf bites a human, wizard or muggle. For hundreds of years, there had been no cure and werewolves until the 1980's when a Wolfsbane potion was created. The potion allowed the wolf, during the time of the full moon, to keep its human mind. However, in 1996, Sara Montgomery-Newton, Potions Mistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Britain, managed to come up with a cure. The potion was tested on werewolf Remus Lupin who is now living a normal life with his wife Melissa and their son Colin'." Harry read

Ginny took the tablet and read it for herself. She then flipped the page over and smirked

"What?" Harry asked

"'Other than being the first werewolf cured of Lycanthropy, Remus Lupin is also known for being a good friend of James Potter, father of Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived'" Ginny added

Harry walked over to the marble wall and started whacking his head on it

"Come on Dear. There's plenty of other creatures" Ginny said

The two spent the next hour looking and learning about Centaurs, Chimeras, hippocampi, Maticore, sirens, and even got to see a real Griffin.

"I can see Hagrid having one" Harry said as they watched the Griffin being fed.

The two then left the window that overlooked the habitat and went to the next room

"AGH!" Ginny shrieked a bit as she clung to Harry. Even Harry jumped a bit before relaxing upon realizing that the creature that scared them wasn't real

"It's not real" Harry assured her before turning to a worker. "Excuse me"

"Yes Sir?" the man asked

"Mind telling us about this?" Harry asked pointing to the monster

"Ah. The basilisk" the employee said "It was created by Herpo the Foul. In fact, legend goes that it was Herpo that cursed King Lycoan. What all do you know about the king of the serpents?"

"Deadly glare unless you look at the reflection which just petrifies you, spiders are scared to death of it, the cry of the rooster is fatal to it, phoenixes are immune to the glare…and did I mention the poisonous fangs which if the poison gets into you the ONLY cure is phoenix tears? Oh. And it is also the familiar of Salazar Slytherin, one of the founders of Hogwarts."

"You know your basilisks" the worker said impressed but then decided to ask "Do you know who is the only known wizard who faced against a basilisk and LIVED?"

"Harry Potter?" they asked knowingly

"How in the world…?" the worker asked

"I have my ways" Harry said glad for the disguise though a little disturbed that THAT story had made it to Greece.

Ginny suddenly noticed something and walked up to the stuffed monster.

It was missing a fang and there was a hole in the roof of its mouth.

"It can't be" Ginny gasped

"Love?" Harry asked

"I've seen that basilisk before" Ginny told her fiancé.

Harry walked up to it. He had to admit that there WAS something familiar about it.

"The only way how that's possible is if you've been down to the Chamber of Secrets at Hogwarts" the worker said before pointing to the stuffed snake "That is the basilisk that Harry Potter killed at the age of 12 using the sword of Godric Gryffindor"

Ginny waved her hand forcing Harry's metamophmagus abilities to revert back to his real look.

"That would explain it" the worker said. "Mr. Potter. It's an honor to meet you. Might I ask how you did it"

"I had help from a phoenix" Harry said.


End file.
